Always on my Mind
by moviegeek03
Summary: While moving into the loft, Blaine stumbles across something special Kurt had tucked away, and learns that neither of them has ever been very good at moving on from each other.


A/N: Inspired by some text messages with Courtney while she was apparently shopping at Blaine's dream store.

* * *

Blaine was becoming an expert at lugging boxes up to Kurt's—no their—loft. However, he was not an expert at maneuvering around the small space inside the loft. As soon as he started taking his boxes up to their bedroom, he stumbled over the ones that Kurt had already brought up. He fell to the floor, his face just narrowly missing the edge of the bed frame.

The box crashed along with him and his belongings went in all directions. He groaned as a few of them scurried across the floor and under the bed. He was already sore from lifting boxes all morning, he had bruises forming from his recent tumble, and now he had to crawl underneath the bed.

"Blaine?" Kurt yelled from the other room with panic in his voice. He must have heard the commotion.

"I'm fine," Blaine grunted from underneath the bed. His shoulder pressed painfully into the metal frame. "Ah ha!" Blaine's fingers finally brushed up against something and he managed to pull it towards him. Only it wasn't something he had dropped. Instead, it was a wooden box that Blaine had never seen before. It was small, like the ones you could find at any craft store. The surface was smooth save for the simple _B_ burned into the top.

"Blaine?" Kurt gasped, throwing open the curtains. "Are you—AHH!" Before Blaine knew it, Kurt was landing on top of him on the floor. Apparently some of his belongings had rolled towards the door as well.

"Ow," Blaine huffed as the air was knocked out of him. He dropped the little box and clambered to grab Kurt.

"Sorry," Kurt sighed. "Are you ok? I heard the crash."

"Not your fault. I tripped over one of the boxes you had brought up. Then everything went flying."

Kurt flailed his arms out as he tried to regain his bearings. After a moment, he attempted to push himself off of Blaine, only to fall back down. His hand had found yet another object to make him lose his balance.

"I noticed. How much stuff did you have in that box?"

Blaine groaned and managed to get himself and Kurt into a sitting position. "In my defense I think I knocked stuff out of two boxes and not just one."

Kurt shook his head but laughed nonetheless. "I need to teach you how to pack and get organized."

"Hey, I will have you know I am a very organized person! I didn't even keep things under my bed, unlike someone apparently." He picked the _B_ box back up and shook it in front of Kurt.

Kurt's smile faded at the sight of it and he bit his lip. "You found that?"

"Yeah. I was trying to get some of my stuff out from under the bed and grabbed this instead. It's pretty." Blaine turned it over in his hands a few times and ran his fingers along the clasp at the front. "What is it?"

"It's nothing," Kurt said rather quickly, reaching for the box.

Blaine smiled teasingly and jerked it away from Kurt's reach. "It doesn't look like nothing."

"Blaine!"

"Kurt!" Blaine replied in the same whining tone as Kurt had a moment ago.

Kurt sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair. "I was hoping you wouldn't find it. I wanted to keep it a secret a little longer."

Blaine raised his eyebrows at that. "Ooh now I really want to know what it is." Blaine looked back at the small box. "What is this little thing hiding?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "It's nowhere near as scandalous as you are making it sound."

"Well what do you expect me to think when you are being so bashful about it?" Blaine nudged Kurt's knee with his own. "So what is it if it is not some scandalous thing?"

"Fine," Kurt huffed. He motioned for Blaine to hand over the box and opened it for him. Inside were some delicate bow ties of varying colors and fabrics. They were unique and Blaine wouldn't be surprised if most were actually vintage. Blaine carefully pulled one out; it looked as if it was made from feathers rather than fabric and was absolutely gorgeous.

"Wow," Blaine gasped.

"I, um, found that one first." Kurt ran his fingers along the edge. "I was shopping for things for the apartment—at some of the antique shops and all around town. It was tucked away on a bookshelf and was covered in dust. I couldn't help but think how appalled you would be and how much you would want to save it from such a tragic fate."

Blaine snorted.

"So I bought it and cleaned it up. I was going to surprise you with it during your first visit but, well…"

"Yeah," Blaine replied, not wanting to dredge up that trip.

"So I tucked it away. I couldn't bring myself to wear it but I couldn't just throw it away either."

"And the others?" Blaine asked, pulling a few from the box.

"Well, this is where it gets a little embarrassing I guess." Kurt bit his lip before continuing. "I kept finding them. I mean, I found some great shops around town and would go rummage through them when I had time. If I got to town too early for work or if I had a break from classes." Kurt shrugged. "And every time I would find one, I would picture your face and how excited you would be. Or how nice you would look in it."

"Even when we were broken up?" Blaine asked meekly.

"Even then. I was trying so hard to move on and stop but then I'd realize how much you would love them or how much I'd enjoy seeing you open them. So I kept buying them. I had bought the box with the first one. It was at the same shop and I thought it would be nice."

"It is. I really love these."

Kurt smiled. "I hoped you would."

"These aren't embarrassing you know."

Kurt bit his lip. "It was just—I was supposed to be moving on at the time. I'm not saying that I'm sad that I never did. It just felt very embarrassing at the time. I had planned on waiting and giving them to you this Christmas. That way I would seem less pathetic." Kurt laughed a little at the end and looked towards the floor.

Blaine leaned forward and kissed him on the forward. "Kurt Hummel, you are far from pathetic. I think it is very sweet." Blaine stood and maneuvered his way towards one of the larger boxes that had been brought up earlier. He rummaged for a moment before pulling out a small suitcase from inside. He brought it over to Kurt and set it in front of him. "You can open it."

Kurt gave Blaine a very confused look but undid the latches nonetheless. He gasped as the top popped open, revealing some eloquent and intricate looking scarves. Kurt's fingers slide over the silk fabrics. "Blaine—"

"Looks like neither one of us was very good at the whole moving on thing."

Kurt set the suitcase off to the side and leaned in for a kiss. "I'm really ok with that," he chuckled once they broke apart.

"Most definitely." Blaine surged forward and captured Kurt's lips again. Kurt let go of the scarves, the ones Blaine had picked out for him over the past few months, and brought his hand up to caress Blaine's cheek.

It was safe to say that none of the boxes were getting unpacked for a while.


End file.
